


Desserts [Tsukishima Keix Male Reader]

by Blah_Error



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime, Cliffhangers, College AU, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid Cafe AU, Male Homosexuality, Reader-Insert, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, cross dressing, haikyuu au, hinata is a cook, male reader - Freeform, tendo and bokuto are friends, tsukishima is a maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah_Error/pseuds/Blah_Error
Summary: All Characters Are In CollegeWhen your friends, Tendo and Bokuto, take you out to release their weird fetish of maid cafes on Tokyo you become tired and bored with the same antiques. That is until you guys come across one maid cafe you don't entirely hate because of a certain waiter.DISCLAIMER: THIS IS IN NO WAY BASHING ON PEOPLE WHO LIKE MAID CAFES OR MAID CAFES EVERYONE IS ALLOWED TO LIKE WHAT THEY LIKE WITHOUT EVERYONE JUDGING THEM I'M JUST A POOOR POOOOR POOOOOOOOR WRITIER WITH NO SENSE OF FEELINGS WHEN IT COMES TO OTHER PEOPLE AND HOW THEY MIGHT FEEL. SORRY?





	Desserts [Tsukishima Keix Male Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm just writing this one shot for fun cause it came to me in a yandere way, but I have to chill my blood lust with not so yandere writing anymore(my friend said!) sooooo here ya go maid cafes and stuff
> 
> And again this is not to hate on maid cafes I personally don't hate them ( well..) and don't find the people that go to them disgusting everyone has their own likings! Acceptance is key!

All you wanted to do was stay in your dorm and study, study for the upcoming finals that you were seriously struggling with. All your friend Boktuo and Tendo wanted to do was go out and let out their maid cafe fetishes once again.

"WOO SMELL THE FRESH AIR BABY!" Tendo shotted as he had your dorm key on his ring finger spinning. Bokuto nodded raising both arms," HOOT! Let's get this party started!" "Ugh bro don't quote your shirt when your wearing it."

You weren't one for going to little maid cafes especially since you were somewhat a 'decent' male and didn't exactly fit in to those types of places, you also weren't rich as hell to spend on wherever you wanted. You were dragged to a certain maid cafe by your 'close' friends Tendo, who was a huge otaku, and Bokuto, who only does it for the LOLs. Tendo made it sound like a prize spot saying it'd be cool and it was unlike the other 36 maid cafes he dragged you and Bokuto to.

You allowed him to take you seeing you had nothing better (FUCK THAT YOU HAVE TWO MISSING WRITING ASSIGNMENTS) to do and he said he had a huge funny surprise in store there. You already thought he was taking you to some stupid striptease maid cafe and you'd have some under paid, middle-aged 16 year old looking lady in poorly made cat ears shaking her money maker at your crotch hoping for some applause as she fought against her co-worker Jin. You were going to have to go pray for forgiveness later for this thought and the sin waiting to occur.

You walked with Tendo and Bokuto covering your mouth with a black scarf as the air blew towards you. "How much longer?" Bokuto whined looking at Tendo with fake tears. "Not much more you big baby it's forbidden so it's all the way over here." You sighed, great you might be arrested this time. " (L/n) are you excited this time??" You glanced up at your red headed friend rolling your eyes," nope last time it was a tsundere maid cafe and the bitch splashed hot ramen on my favorite sweater this time i'll probably get arrested." Bokuto laughed patting your shoulders," I told you not to go that time."

You shook his hand off glaring, these two were so attached to these kind of things and always dragged you along just because you got flustered easily, your reaction was somewhat funny. They liked making the girls do special things to do and it just made you hate girls more even though you knew it wasn't their fault. It might be the reason why you're gay.

You stopped once Tendo abruptly halted," Dun!" You turned facing the alleyway," wow....not shady at all no even a sparkly sign." Bokuto's eyes sparkled as he saw the musty walls and the wet cemented floor," is this a mystery based maid cafe??" Tendo laughed," nope even better." I walked ahead of them my hands in my sports jacket," great what can be better than a mystery based maid cafe?" Tendo did his best to slip between us so he'd be in front to open the door.

"AAAAAAAA-"

He twisted the rusty knob opening the door," ta-da!!! a CROSS DRESSING MAID CAFE! ahhhh fireworks" He made jazz hands making fake firework noises with his mouth.

You cringed at the strong cologne scent and the bright lights. "WHOA! YOU'RE RIGHT BRO." Tendo smirked in success," right." He entered taking his scarf off. You went in after him keeping your scarf to your nose to take in your own scent over the others; the place was filled with men and women. They had no shame as they flirted with the 'cutely' dressed men. They wore basic maid outfits, well that's what you thought until more came out from the kitchen they all were in different cosplays. With a lot of make up and ankle breaking heels.

You squinted as one came out in a dinosaur onesie catching you attention 'cute'.

"Good evening Masters welcome to the Criss-Cross Cafe is it just- shit it's you." You held your breath as you looked up at the broad shouldered maid," U-ushijima?" Tendo started laughing looking elsewhere while Bokuto blinked lost in thought no really caring. You put your scarf down looking up at him he was in a basic black and white maid outfit with a cute clip in his pink shoulder lengthed wig. "Tendo what did I say last time not to bring (l/n)...and not to come back." Tendo sniffled coming back from his laughing fit," aw that's no way to talk to your customers Waka your finest table my good lady!" 

He sighed rubbing his temples," very well...please follow me..." You wanted to cry your close friend was in a fucken maid outfit and you couldn't take photos or comment. You all sat in a booth at the back. You didn't look up at Ushijima again seeing as he'd probably smack the fuck out of you for staring or look at you with don't tell anyone eyes. "You're server will be with you shortly."

"Aww you aren't our server Waka?" Ushijima scoffed," i'm too valuable for you so i'm a greeter." You felt a laugh start to come out, he probably scared the customers while flirting and they forced him to be a greeter. Tendo pouted," well then who is?" Ushijima shrugged walking away swaying his hips as he made his way to the front making you cry internally. Bokuto looked at the menu," shit everything's expensive." Tendo nodded," but it's worth it for cute men anyways no worries (l/n) paying." You stiffened," what?" 

Tendo ignored you as he looked at the menu," let's get some cupcakes." You quickly looked at the price almost wanting to strangle you friend," 1000 yen per cup...." 

"What's wrong too much money for a college student?" you all looked up to see a boy in pink lipstick with black square glasses standing by your table in the green dinosaur onesie. "I'm Tsukishima your server so what do you want." You tapped your thight with your finger great a tsundere i'm not ready for another splashing. 

"Ohoho hello my sleeping beauty you look amazing in that." you looked away as Bokuto went on with his poor flirting skills trying to pick up the server. "Oh man." 

"Listen I'm just here to get your order and bring it to you no nyahing or other shit so ple-" "Kiss me if i'm wrong, but dinosaurs walk among us." You ran your hands through your (h/c) hair keeping in a cringe," bastard."

Tendo had joined with the flirting making you hate this experience even more. "Oh okay so crayolas want to flirt with me now, great." You chuckled at his comment earning a glance from him," what about you got any cute lines that'd earn you a spit in your water?" 

You shook your head quickly looking away once again. He smirked finally getting Tendo's huge order and leaving. "Did I do good (l/n)? You shot a glare," you two are going to be the reason I starve for the next month." Bokuto laughed hugging you," aw you get to eat off our food everyday so shhh." You shook him off," mhm only because you come to my dorm and eat your meals in there!"  
The shoved a piece of bread in your mouth to get you to shut up and acknowledge the beauty known as cross-dressing feminine males. 

The whole time you were there you noticed familiar faces, your seat partner in Chemistry, Akaashi, worked there to he seemed very awkward when he noticed you notice him. He almost tripped on his own feet as he made eye contact blushing of embarrassment. Your hall mate, Hinata, worked there to,but as a chef you saw his bright orange and black hair noticing the pattern easily. He did want to be a chef and was an amazing cook so he probably got the job in instant.

The one that topped the cake was Ushijima he was your dorm mate and he didn't tell you he worked here you felt bad he didn't want you to see and Tendo brought you anyways. He was also the only male that didn't fit the whole male to female concept, but he did know how to rock a skirt.

You mostly wanted to talk to the Tsukishima again he was cool and pretty attractive. He had walked back with the dessert saying he had put salt on the white donuts, Bokuto not believing him like you and Tendo did. He would give you smiles here and there when he'd pass by making you blush and look away awkwardly. You watched as your friend finished all the desserts( with the exception of anything that had white on it). "Thanks (l/n)!" You felt your eye twitch as they continued to chug your water to wash down the dry desserts they just ate. "Hey annoying customers here's the bill." 

Tsukishima was about to hand the bill to Tendo, but stopped handing it towards you," i'm guessing you're in charge of the babies." You took the paper," sadly." He smirked," cute I do like a responsible man." You blushed looking up at him," huh? who? what?" He chuckled," interesting." Tendo and Bokuto sat in shock, Tendo more hysterical shock than shock shock. He turned walking back to the kitchen the dinosaur tail swinging with his hips as he left the table.

"Brooooooooooo!"

"Dam someone plain as (y/n) got game!" 

You looked around standing up," b-bathroom." Tendo laughed," just like any other nervous idiot." He pointed to the back where the bathroom sign was hanged letting you run through the maze of tables to the toilet.

You breathed out once reaching the bathroom your heart pounding. "Geez..."

"Right took you long enough bastard." you straighten up meeting the golden brown eyes of the cosplayer. You bite your lip," sorry I didn't know anybody was he-" 

"eh I knew you were coming Akaashi and Ushijima filled me in on you in a matter of seconds after I told you that compliment you'd get nervous and want to be alone to cool off the embarrassment." You cursed your friends out hoping they suffered. "You...what do you want?" 

He moved closer the hood of the onesie off revealing his blonde hair with dyed pink tips," oh you're cool now?" You managed to let out an awkward squeak once he had his cold fingers under your chin and the other caressing your ass.

Tsukishima smiled the pink lipstick glistening in the poorly lite bathroom," I want a taste of dessert."

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehe no smut for you cx lmfao I'm a child of sins and can not write smut for the reason that my dad is watching me and will mind when i say a dick is entering another asshole(((((omfg he read that :''''') )))))


End file.
